Rose Tint My World
by xXE.UzumakiXx
Summary: Zim and Dib have their first time but what will their actions cause. M Yaoi boyxalien Yay summaries suck!


Hoshi: Uhm Hi Hoshi here with my friend and creator of this awsome story, Justyn B. Demented. had written this for me and allowed me to post it for all you ZaDr Fangirls!!! yay! bless his soul. Anyway Justyn really ain't into what he wrote and this was his first time writing such thing and he says criticism is welcomed.

Justyn: yeah and All characters belong to the god known to us worms as Jhonen Vasquez, as well as the satanic cult kiddie studio, who's name I shall not utter. Also, I'm not gay or into sex with green people. So therefore I am not William Shatner! I wrote this for a friend who's twistedness will never surpass my own. But it's pretty , Anarchy in the U.S. of A!Thank you

Hoshi: oooook well I guess thats all that all that needs to be said. BTW WARINING YAOI BOYXALIEN...enjoy and ur own risk. Byez

~*~ Rose Tint My World ~*~

Their tongues met. It was intense. Zim began to lift Dib's t-shirt from his squishy human torso. It was difficult to do, as they both wanted so badly to be upon one another's lips. Finally they separated just long enough to get it off and Zim gazed upon his body.

_Such a filthy human_, he thought, _but that's what I like about it. It makes me feel so filthy._

They undressed each other more rapidly. Zim pulled off Dib's boots and Dib tore off Zim's. Zim unbuckled Dibs belt and let his pants fall to the floor. Dib pulled one of Zim's gloves from his hands and they once again locked into a passionate embrace, feeling each other, eyes closed, licking their own lips, licking each other's lips. Dib tried to pull off Zim's red tunic, but the Pak prevented him. So Dib tried to disconnect Zim's Pak.

"NO!" wailed Zim.

"What's the matter?"

"You can't take off my pak", said Zim, "I can't live very long without it."

"How long _can _you live without it?" asked Dib.

"I don't know. Maybe three hours. Three earth hours; I think that's right."

"We'll be done before then. What I wanna do, you're gonna be done fast, but you'll love it. And the risk will make it even hotter."

_Oh my Tallest! It does! Just the thought of it is making my Sqeegalispoosh pump ever so speedily! _

"Okay, Dibby," said Zim, "Whatever you want, baby. I'm ready."

Zim disconnected his own Pak. Dib ravenously pulled down Zim's pants, as Zim lifted his own shirt. Dib licked Zim's groin, a slowly made his way up, licking Zim's green abdomen and chest. They made out passionately once more and Zim felt Dib's throbbing member poking into his stomach. They came off each other's faces and held each other.

Then Dib whispered "Lay down on the bed. Facing down."

Zim let go of Dib and did as he said. "Like this?"

"Yeah", Dib said, as he lowered Zim's undergarments and his own, "This might hurt a little, since you're a virgin and all."

"It's okay, baby, I'm ready."

Dib entered Zim slowly. Once he was inside him, Zim let out a moan of pleasure. Dib pulled out, then came back in, each time, Zim breathed heavier, shook more, moaned loader.

"DIB! DIB! I love you so much! Oh DIB!!!"

And at that moment he meant it too, enthralled within the suffocating embrace of savage lust. The human and the alien were extremely sweaty, hot, and in love. They had given themselves over to absolute pleasure and were swimming those warm, warm waters, of sins of the flesh. It was an erotic nightmare beyond any measure. (How ironic that Transexual is so close to Irk!)

Zim moaned louder and louder now. And suddenly he burst in a moment of pure ecstacy. And Dib finished at the same moment, within Zim and Zim felt it and loved it.

"I love you", said Dib.

"I'll love you forever", echoed Zim.

And they drifted off into the realm of unspeakable horrors known as sleep. They had given over to each other. They had become one another. They were what the stars had predicted. And that night Zim left reality, and would eternily relive that horrible moment. That night Zim died in his lover's arms. And nothing could have been better. And the world was doomed.

~*~

Justyn: _Oh, no! Gir is an orphan! Tune in next time for Dib's adoption drama, a failed suicide attempt, and a certain homicidal maniac in a wastelock support group! DOOM! DOOMY! DOOM! DOOM! _

_Hoshi: propbably not...._


End file.
